


I just want to be yours

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Open Relationship, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had thought an open relationship would be fun. At first. He kinda liked the freedom that came with it, the no strings attached. He could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. It was liberating.</p><p>Untill it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to be yours

Stiles had thought an open relationship would be fun. At first. He kinda liked the freedom that came with it, the no strings attached. He could do whatever he wanted, with whoever he wanted. It was liberating.

Untill it wasn’t.

He has been dating Malia for over three months now, and although they had both agreed they wanted to try an open relationship, the openness is quickly turning out to be a cage for Stiles. He no longer feels free and liberated. When he sees her with someone else, he only feels trapped. Trapped in a relationship he has to share with others when all he truly wants is Malia.

And when he walks into her and some lanky yet gorgeous wannabe Greek god with golden curls and baby blue eyes, he explodes.

“Get out!” He yells, pulling the guy off of her and throwing him his clothes.

“Hey, man, what’s your problem?” The guy complains, and even with a pout he looks attractive. Stiles wants to hit him square in the face.

“Get the fuck out, dude! Before I call the cops!”

The beautiful man squints at him as he pulls on his jeans.

“What for? For having sex? Sorry man, but she was totally on board with it. Nobody ever goes to jail for consensual sex.”

“Do people go to jail for manslaughter? Because that’s what I’m gonna commit in five seconds if you don’t fucking leave.”

The guy puts on his shirt as if there’s no rush, just for the sake of getting on Stiles’ nerves. Then he gets all up in his personal space, all smirks and sexiness and masculine smell. He’s taller than Stiles, which gives the dude confidence.

“You gonna kill me, Shorty? You couldn’t even reach my jaw-”

Stiles punches the guy so hard he can hear his own bones crack and he yelps as the guy falls against the wall.

“Stiles!” Malia barks, jumping out of bed to help the guy up.

“Son of a bit-” The guy tries to jump Stiles, but Malia holds him off.

“Isaac, I think it’s better if you go.”

“But he-”

“Oh, come on. You’ve had worse. Let me handle this, okay?”

Isaac rubs his jaw and glares at Stiles, but eventually decides to walk away. He agressively bumps into Stiles’ shoulder as he leaves the room and slams the front door behind him on his way out.

“Well, glad I handled that,” Stiles sheepishly smiles at Malia. He gets a slap on the shoulder in return.

“You jerk! Who do you think you are? What the fuck do you think gives you the right to kick him out? You have _no_  right, you - you fucking - you fucking dickface!”

“Malia, I can explain, I swear.”

“Better start explaining before I rip your balls off and feed them to the cat,” Malia snarls, quickly putting on her sweats and a shirt. Then she walks to the kitchen, Stiles following her like a dog that’s just been hit by its owner.

She takes a glass and fills it with water from the tap and sits on the counter, impatiently waiting for Stiles to explain.

Now that he’s standing there, her eyes piercing holes in his chest and his fist painfully throbbing, he doesn’t know what to say. _I’m jealous? I don’t want you to be with anyone but me? I want monogamy?_ They all sound wrong, selfish.

Instead of saying anything, he just holds his wrist and groans.

Malia sighs and gets off the counter to walk towards him. He backs away, thinking she’s gonna slap him again, but instead she carefully takes his wrist to get a closer look.

“I think it’s broken,” she mumbles.

“I heard it crack,” Stiles replies.

“I should take you to the hospital. I hope they give you a giant shot and you faint because of your fear of needles. You deserve it.”

Malia is already on her way to the front door when he stops her by saying her name.

“Mal, wait. Please.”

She turns around, eyebrows raised and eyes impatient.

“I don’t want to be in an open relationship anymore, okay? I just wanna be yours and I want you to be mine. Seeing you with other people… it’s killing me. I can’t stand it. Mal, I’m in love with you. _Only_  you. And I just - I can’t take it anymore.”

For a second, he thinks she’s gonna laugh at him. Laugh or roll her eyes or just ignore him. But then she does something he wasn’t expecting: she flings herself towards him and kisses him violently on the lips.

Stiles loses his balance and slams against a wall, but Malia barely notices. She devours him, only stops long enough to pant: “You asshole.” Then she dives into his mouth again, her hands all over his body. The throbbing in his fist is quickly forgotten.

“You fucking asshole,” she says again when they part for air.

“I thought you wanted this.”

“I did,” Stiles says against her lips. He’s struggling to take off her shirt with one hand.

“But not anymore. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.”

Malia takes care of Stiles’ sweater, pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor.

“I only want you too,” she says as his lips travel down her jaw. Stiles stops to frown at her.

“But Isaac-”

“Like I said,” she says as she pushes his back against the wall. Stiles gasps and cups her ass with one hand.

“I thought you wanted this, so I gave it a chance. I don’t give a ratsass about Isaac or any of the other people I’ve slept with. I only care about you. I only _love_  you.”

They’re just looking at each other now, both panting and their chests exposed.

“I love you, you dickward.”

“I love you too,” he whispers before kissing her again. They barely make it to the bedroom, tripping over their own pants as they pull them to their ankles. Malia pushes him on the bed and straddles his hips.

“Shouldn’t we go to the hospital first?” She wonders with a nod to his now swollen hand.

“I can do this with one hand,” Stiles replies, pulling her down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'come on, you've had worse' line wasn't intented as a link to Isaac's past of abuse. When I wrote it, I had him in mind as a tough guy who often got into bar fights. Just a heads up.


End file.
